<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Needed You by NonBinaryAceKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909726">I Needed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryAceKitten/pseuds/NonBinaryAceKitten'>NonBinaryAceKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry/Songs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Addiction, Inspired by Hurts 'Blind', Inspired by Music, Other, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues, Song Lyrics, Unhealthy Relationships, implied/referenced eating disorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryAceKitten/pseuds/NonBinaryAceKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wide awake</p><p>Sleep a risk I won’t take</p><p>Fears keeps me up at night</p><p>Just waiting for the fight</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t relax, not for a second</p><p>Couldn’t lose control</p><p>Didn’t know the truth</p><p>Baby I needed you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry/Songs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Needed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Wide awake</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Sleep a risk I won’t take</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Fears keeps me up at night</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Just waiting for the fight</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">I couldn’t relax, not for a second</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Couldn’t lose control</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Didn’t know the truth </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Baby I needed you</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Hungry, always starving</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Couldn’t stop denying</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Continued to believe a lie</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Didn’t care enough to fight</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Addicted to my fate</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Could never truly sate</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Wouldn’t admit the truth</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Baby I needed you</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">I saw it true </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">I needed you </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">I hate it through</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">I needed you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">You’re gone now I know</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">I need you </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Falling through I void </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Screaming I need you </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">But I always knew</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">You never wanted me </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">So very clear to see</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">I need you </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">But you’ll never need me</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>